Mistake Of Eternity
by JEGO
Summary: what happens if Kim is turned into a vampire what will she do and who did this to her and what is she going to do to that someone when she finds out ... haven't decided if it is KiGo KiGoBo or KiBo leaning to one of the first 2
1. Instincts

Mistake Of Eternity -1- Instincts -MK2-

By JEGO

Beta: The Amazingly Talented Neo the Sayian Angel… Great work

Currently under debate is the ship in this story. I don't know if I want this a KiGo KiBo KiGoBo or none of the above

Kim slowly woke up from a strangely violent erotic dream. For some reason, she had thought that someone had been sucking on her nipple and her neck. It certainly felt like it.

She glanced over at the clock and hummed. 'Hmm, still enough time' she thought to herself. She scooted back up against the wall and gasped; she has just noticed that she had a familiar dark liquid on her. It went from the top of her breast to near the nipple and trailed down in-between her breasts in a flowing pattern, like someone had poured something on her.

Dabbing at it, Kim shakily brought it to her nose and smelled. It was blood. And it was fresh.

Kim frantically pressed against the area around where the blood seemed to come from, hoping to stem the flow and maybe keep herself from bleeding too much more. She took in a breath to yell for help but realized quickly that there was no actual wound. Panicked, she ran out of her room and straight into the shower, thankful that no one came between her and the bathroom. 'This has GOT to be a dream!' she thought erratically as she threw off her thin silk nightie and turned the shower on full-blast. She scrubbed the blood off quickly, hoping that it was all just a dream, that it was some sort of prank the tweebs pulled. But they wouldn't be able to recreate that smell and consistency. They _wouldn't_ do that.

She finished the shower, but was slow in leaving the small damp space. Because between her and the door was the mirror. Kim didn't want to look, to see maybe what she couldn't see in the shower. 'Wait…what am I doing? This doesn't make sense…' She swallowed and, gathering her courage, went to the mirror, fearful of what she would see.

She had walked up to the mirror with her eyes shut, sure that she would see nothing when they were opened. And she opened them. "Huh. Nothing." Kim examined herself again and once again found no wound. No cut. Nothing that could have bled like that. But the blood…_her_ blood…it made her nauseous just thinking about it. Kim rushed down to the kitchen, wolfing a bowl of cereal in hopes of distracting her brain. But as soon as it went down, it tried to come back up the way it came. She immediately sprinted back upstairs to the bathroom and began to worship at the porcelain throne.

This did not go unnoticed as she had to nearly knock her mother over to get there, the doctor having just woken up and drowsily making her way downstairs for her morning cup of coffee.

As Kim emptied her stomach into the toilet, the elder redhead knocked on the bathroom door that Kim had barely managed to shut. "You alright Kimmie?" Anne asked through the door.

"Yeah mom, I feel fine," Kim responded in a shaky voice. "It just seems that something in the milk or cereal was off. Made my stomach upset."

"All right," her mum's voice said through the door, the concern coming through louder than her voice was. "You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up."

Kim wiped her mouth off and flushed the toilet, shuddering as the thoughts still swam in her head. This was just all her imagination. There was nothing wrong. She was just…hallucinating. About blood. All over.

She opened the door and stumbled out of the bathroom, nearly running into her mother as she tried to leave. "Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" her mum tried to ask. But Kim rushed down the stairs and out the door without hearing a word.

"What's wrong with me?" Kim muttered to herself as she was jogging to school. She didn't expect Ron to be there because it had been an all-you-can-eat Naco night at Bueno Nacho and she was sure he had stayed the entire time. The grease alone would down him for days.

"Best to go down a hero than live like a normal person. Never be normal!" she remembered him saying before he broke his piggy bank and took the contents down to the quasi-Mexican restaurant.

She arrived at school to find Bonnie loitering outside the door, her usual crowd not in sight. Kim was annoyed to see that the brunette was walking up to her as she was trying to get into the building. When Bonnie blocked her attempt to get by her, Kim crossed her arms and glared. A frown plastered itself on her face as Bonnie stopped in front of her with a look she could not quite place…was it guilt? No, it couldn't have been. Queen B never feels guilty.

"Umm, Kim? I have to talk to you. At length AND in private. Be in the gym after the rest of the cheerleaders leave, and don't eat anything," said Bonnie before she did an about face and quickly rushed inside of the school.

"Ok, that was an 8 on the weirdness scale," Kim muttered.

Kim sailed through class, her mind now barely even paying attention to her harrowing morning. It was especially easy since most of her classes were having the usual quizzes to encourage people not to participate in the Naco nightmare the night before.

She perked up as the bell rang for lunch and she was the first one in line for the food. For once, she got a piece of pizza instead of the mystery meat that was always there. She had just finished it when she saw Monique walk in, a smile and a wave directing her friend over to the table. But when she got up to greet her BFF, Kim felt the food come back up. 'Not again!' she thought as she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She barely had time to pull her hair back before she threw up the pizza. When she was done, she stumbled out of the toilet stall into Monique.

"What's up girlfriend?" asked Monique, an eyebrow raised as she looked past Kim at the toilet behind her. "You okay?"

Kim looked up at Monique and, flashing a goofy smile, muttered "mystery meat" a couple of times, shaking her head disapprovingly at her mistake.

"Oh…kay…" Monique shrugged and put an arm around Kim. "Well girl, I hope you got that nasty stuff out of your system 'cause it's time for class and I happen to know that a certain Mr. Barkin has taken over PE and is making everyone run the mile." The two left the bathroom together to clean up their lunch and to get ready for gym.

'Geez. It was just pizza, and I throw up... Usually not even the mystery meat gets to me' She recalled Bonnie saying don't eat anything...but wait…

Kim frowned at the memory as she changed into her gym clothes. Bonnie knew something. Kim muttered things under her breath about the high school evil as she was flexing her hands trying not to lash out at the wall. She kept on thinking of things to do to Bonnie if she was messing with her.

Later, Kim sighed with relief as she prepped herself for an after-practice shower. "Got through cheer practice," she happily said to herself. 'Barely' her mind added. She found Bonnie loitering near the shower entrance in the locker room.

"You smell," Kim said petulantly. Bonnie stuck up her nose and hmphed. "Maybe you should take a shower to get rid of the stench of failure?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed in offense while Kim walked around her, heading into the shower. Kim took a few minutes to cleanse herself, involuntarily wincing when she scrubbed her breasts. Why was that still bugging her? Just to satisfy her paranoia, she gave herself a quick once-over to make sure there were no marks. Her mind finally calmed down afterward and she continued her shower in relative peace. She was just finishing washing the last remnants of soap out of her hair when she saw a very naked Bonnie end a back flip over the shower door and land perfectly on the wet tiles.

Kim stood, her mind temporarily stunned not only by the fact that Bonnie was naked and was MUCH hotter than her imagination had even guessed, but she had landed a 5-foot leap into the air on wet tile. She gawked for a few seconds longer until she noticed that Bonnie was giving her a leering smirk. Then Kim remembered that SHE was naked in the shower as well.

"Bonnie! Privacy much?" yelled Kim as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Oh please Kim. Like it's nothing I haven't seen already," Bonnie snarked. Then she did something that took Kim's defenses down a notch. She grabbed her left arm nervously and began to rub it. "Look…I need you to stay in one place and not run off while I tell you everything because if you only get half of it you just won't get it, okay?"

Kim hesitated a second and felt like she shouldn't even be entertaining this. Not right then! But she had a strange feeling. Like it was okay. Like it was ALL okay and that she needed to listen. "Okay then. Spill." Kim eyed Bonnie, her hands still trying to cover herself. "Start with why I can't keep down a meal." Kim gave her a look of extreme dislike. If she had poisoned her water…

"Umm," Bonnie looked down at Kim's feet. "Yeah…this is kind of awkward." She rubbed her neck and sighed. "I might as well just say it since you'll probably freak out anyway." Her eyes met Kim's and she said, "You're a vampire now, Kim." Bonnie looked guilty for a second before snorting and looking away.

"…what." Kim blinked. "Uh…you do realize that vampires AREN'T REAL, right?"

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, that's what we WANT people to think." Her composure fell for another second when Kim gave her a disbelieving stare. It was quickly replaced by annoyance. "What, you need proof?"

"Well, yeah."

The brunette smirked. "Then watch this." Without warning, Bonnie jumped from where she had been standing and touched the ceiling. Then rolled on the ceiling. And stood on the ceiling.

Bonnie looked down at Kim with smug satisfaction. Kim's mouth had dropped. As had her hands. It was SO worth it to see that look on Kim's face! And that body…that sensual, sexy, shapely form…! Bonnie was barely even able to control herself now, her desires starting to rear their heads again. Good thing she was on the ceiling…

"Okay Kimmie, there are two things I have to cover." Bonnie looked at the still speechless Kim and rolled her eyes. "Hey! This is important. You MIGHT want to pay attention." Kim shook her head and blinked for a few seconds to clear her head.

"So…I'm…I'm…" She couldn't even say it.

"Get over it! You're a vampire. No fixing it, no changing it, just DEAL." Bonnie let herself fall from the ceiling to come face-to-face with Kim again. "Paying attention? Good. Then listen. The second thing that I have to tell is how you became a vampire. The first is the truths and myths of vampires. New vampires NEVER get those things right. Now where to start…" Bonnie muttered.

"Uh, you JUST said the order already," Kim snapped. Bad enough that she was now something out of a horror movie. She wasn't about to go easy on the now-literal high school demon.

Bonnie flinched at Kim's words but ignored them, surprising Kim. Where was the comeback? "Let's see…myths…oh, I know! You know about the whole bursting out in flames due to sunlight?" The cheerleader eyed her tanned body and gave a harsh laugh. "Completely bogus. At the very worst, we just get a bad sunburn like humans. There are no know deaths directly linked to the sun."

"Then why the myth?" Kim asked.

"When a vampire DOES get a burn, they would swear that they're on fire." Bonnie smiled a strangely genuine smile. "When we burn, we BURN." She started to tick off myths and truths for Kim. "Garlic smells like rotting foodstuffs. Contact with silver gives an itchy reaction when put against bare skin. Holy water, drink it down like normal water. Holy cross, nothing. Hmm, stake to the heart just makes us a statue, death occurs if you leave it in for extended periods due to dehydration. Fire, vampires have an illogical fear of it but it'll burn you the same as a normal human…"

"Wait." Kim interrupted.

"What?"

"But if I believe you…that I'm a vampire…then how did I become one? Was it the blood this morning?"

Bonnie turned away from Kim, but the redhead didn't miss the heavy blush that spread across the other girl's face. "Yes and no. I'm your sire."

"My what?"

Bonnie managed to catch herself mid-eye roll and gave Kim an apologetic glance. "Sorry. I'm used to doing that. I'm the reason that you exist."

"Meaning?" Kim looked at Bonnie back warily. This was getting tiring fast. What Bonnie said next woke her up.

"I was the one that turned you Kim."

"What? Wait. How? Umm," Kim muttered. She was tongued tied, both mentally and verbally.

"This is why I want you calm, Kim. So I can tell you the truth." Bonnie's gaze softened. "I…I was afraid that if I didn't make sure you were calm that you would freak out or something.

Well, it started yesterday when I heard you where injured during a mission. I was worried. I mean, sure, you go on those missions, but you usually aren't injured or anything. I went to see if you where alright. I went to your house up that creepy tree next to your window."

"You were stalking me? Wait, why do you even care what happens to me?" Kim asked suspiciously.

Bonnie turned around and looked Kim in her eyes. The look in those bright emerald eyes tore at her heart a bit. "I…that is to say…uhm…"

'Remember B, you don't have to protect yourself from her. Not anymore'

"It's because…because…aww, screw it!" Bonnie yelled. "Kim, I love you, okay? I. LOVE. YOU."

"You expect me to believe that? You have been a complete…just ugh to me from the first time we met during cheer tryouts and you have always been proud of it!" Kim accused.

"Yes, at first I was," Bonnie said remorsefully. "Being like that is just a defense measure to keep everyone away. Most of them are just fodder to me and the others are just casual friends. I don't even have any true friends." She rubbed her head, wishing that she could just jump Kim right then and there to relieve both of their stresses. But explanations had to come first. "Then I met you and thought that you were a poser. Except that you weren't." Bonnie sighed and shook her head. "I fell for you then I tried to drive you away, okay? Okay...back to the story. I was outside your room and saw that you were wearing that absolutely NAUGHTY nightie" Kim blushed and looked away before realizing that she was naked and tried to cover herself again "and could smell your intoxicating smell."

"Wait. You can smell me through a closed window?" queried Kim. Did Bonnie have her nose pressed against the window or something?

"Yeah. Duh! That's why we're in the shower, so I don't lose myself in my hormones again.

I went into the room and saw that you where wearing the see through nightie—"

"Okay, can you get over the nightie already?"

"How can I? Seeing you laying there…asleep…helpless…" A hungry look came to Bonnie's eyes as she thought back. "I lost myself. You were so delectable and I was hungry for you. I just couldn't help myself." Bonnie took a step forward, the look unnerving Kim enough for her to assume a partial martial art pose. "I bent down and moved your nightie aside." Kim blush from earlier returned, this time intensifying to a deep beet red. "I started licking your nipple. Oh God, it was so exhilarating, just being able to finally touch you!" Bonnie suddenly grabbed Kim by the shoulders before Kim could even react. "Do you know how hard it had been, to fight touching you for so long?" Her eyes ran over Kim's body, settling on the spot where the blood had seemed to come from earlier that day. "Then I smelled a minor wound you had." Bonnie's arms slipped around her neck and, to Kim's shock, pulled her into a light hug. "My vampire instinct took over and I bit down, draining a little blood. Just a little." Bonnie's eyes glazed over at the memory.

When they had stood there for a whole minute, the running water from the shower and light breathing being the only noises, Kim felt like she had to say something. "Bonnie…?" she whispered.

"Huh?" The brunette shook her head and looked at Kim. "Oh, yeah." Bonnie reluctantly released Kim and took a step back. "Then when I noticed what I was doing I pulled back and cleaned up the blood flow as best I could. Really, it would have been nice to have night vision for things like that. Too bad that's false too. I hope the blood didn't scare you too much?"

"Erm, there really wasn't much of it," Kim lied. She was slightly distracted by how much she just wanted to be close to Bonnie again.

"Huh. First time I've ever managed to get it all." Bonnie shrugged and continued her story. "Then I went home. I didn't think that anything had really happened. But when I saw you at school without looking banged up like you had been I thought something was off. Didn't want you to throw up in the middle of class or something so I warned you. Then when you ate that pizza and threw it up it was more or less confirmed."

"I could have the flu."

"And I could be Miss Middleton. But you don't see it happening, do you?"

"How did you stop the blood flow?" asked Kim.

"Licked it up." Bonnie hesitated and whispered, "No...no...no."

"What, cough it up Bonnie!" ordered Kim. She was not about to miss out on anything important now!

"To turn someone, to make them a vampire, just biting them does not turn them. Some blood—vampire blood—has to get into their system. "

"Saliva doesn't work?" asked Kim.

"Oh please. It's mostly proven that there is an EXTREMELY low chance to turn someone with just saliva. You'd have to practically be swimming in it to have it work."

"Then I don't get it. How exactly did you change me?" questioned Kim.

"I MAY have gotten really excited by the nightie and I COULD have bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed when I entered your room and saw you laying there," admitted Bonnie.

Kim's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

Bonnie met her gaze. "What, am I supposed to just stand by like a goody-good with you laying there like that? It was hot!"

Kim blinked. "This is a lot to take in," said Kim, not just referring to her newly-discovered change.

A/N: what's going to happen Next


	2. Bonds

Mistake Of Eternity -2- Bonds -MK1-

By: JEGO

Beta: None

As the water fell across her back she looked into Bonnie's eyes for any hint of deception but could not find even a trace.

What now B, I'm so hungry I can eat a horse.

Yeah about that, vampires only can take the consumption of blood, but we can learn to hold down a little bit of other food, like I did at cheer camp but it is not recommended, said Bonnie.

Yeah but I'm starving, pleads Kim.

There are a few sources of blood we vampires can drink, animals like pigs and that can sustain us for a while in emergency situations but is absolutely revolting, blood bank blood is what most vampires drink, or strait from the source which tastes the best but is generally frowned upon because the human needs to agree and that means telling them the truth. Oh and we can drink other vampires blood but only in emergencies, due to the fact that blood of other vamps cannot sustain us for long, informed Bonnie.

Tell me that you brought me something to drink, pleaded Kim.

No I could not risk that it goes off in the heat or that it is discovered, oh and I need to go home to collect some, we will need to meet up after that, and I know the best place it is a cave system just in the bushland to the east of Middleton Mountain, Bonnie told Kim.

Why can't we meet tomorrow before school, queried Kim.

Because you do not have enough time, said Bonnie looking concerned.

Why not enough time, asked Kim wearing a troubled look.

Bonnie sighed then said, well It occurs most often in newly turned vampires like you, it is a condition often referred to as blood rage, the vampire gets hungry enough and just attacks and drains the nearest source of blood, the effect is most prominent at around 24 hours after turning.

That sounds bad, said Kim

We will meet at the cave at let's say nine o'clock, and I will be bringing the picnic basket, said Bonnie.

Kim giggled at the comment about the picnic basket, see you there.

Kim watched as Bonnie gracefully exited the shower, she quickly turned off the shower and walked out seeing that Bonnie has left already.

Kim quickly rushes home and runs into the tweebs. She takes a deep breath, sensing the blood through her brothers, then ran up the stairs into her room to stop the desire to sink her teeth into one of her brothers. Kim lay on her bed until the clock on her table clicked over to seven, she got into her mission gear, leavening all her gadgets and her kimmunicator on her desk. She jumped out the window and landing easily on the lawn, she started off in a quick jog.

Bonnie entered the cave looking around at the familiar surrounds, she went over and stood by the stream, glancing down at her watch she noticed that it was ten till nine.

Kim was approaching the cave, a smile crossed her face, she thought to herself I'm going to get back at Bonnie just a little bit for this. Kim slowly creped forward until she was behind Bonnie, being thankful that the stream was obscuring her footsteps, Kim noticed that Bonnie had three red bags in her arms, Kim leaned over beside Bonnie, yelling KIMMYS HERE while placing her hands over Bonnie's shoulders, Bonnie jumped forward falling face first into the water.

What did you do that for yelled Bonnie as she stood up.

Kim coming out of a laughing fit said, I have to get you back for throwing me into this very strange Sitch.

Damn you possible, you think this is funny, snapped Bonnie.

Hilarious actually Bonnie, said Kim suppressing a giggle.

See what you did, throwing the now empty blood packs into Kim's face.

Oops sorry, you just need to go home and grab some more, said Kim with apologetic look on her face.

There's the problem K one pack was my ration for the rest of the week and the other two are the emergency packs, just in case Lonnie or Connie turn out to be late bloomers.

What your sisters aren't vamps, asked Kim.

No mum's a vamp but seems that she umm, let's put it this way when a vampire and a human give birth to a child there is a thirty percent chance of the child being a vampire at birth.

Hungry, Kim mutters as she walked towards Bonnie wearing a wicked smile.

Kim, Bonnie said with a worry laced voice, I made a promise to myself that I would not let another vamp drink my blood unless she's sharing my bed.

Well why Bonnie, Kim said as she continued slowly approaching her.

Well studies show that the vampire aging is quite odd, if a vampire is born, like me, then that one ages until about 20 years of age then stops, but it has been recorded that if a vampire shares blood with another the ageing stops, also there is different beliefs between vampires that drinking the blood of a virgin's broken hymen brings a bond between the two, others believe that mutual sharing of blood also creates a bond. The expert's uncovered ancient texts that point to a telepathic or even a spiritual bond between the two, and mum is a strong believer of the theories seeming that she is an expert of vampire history.

Kim's mind was working in overtime to suppress the urge to just bite into the brunette's neck. Kim walked forward swaying her hips noticing that Bonnie had her back to the stream, Kim removed her clothing coming up to stand in front of Bonnie, she then grabbed her shirt ripped it off slid her hands down quickly removing the skirt Bonnie was wearing.

We, we need to talk about this Kim, as Bonnie looked left and right, thinking this is not how I wanted our first time.

Kim grabbed Bonnie roughly pushing her to the ground, while wrapping her legs around Bonnie's head she drove her head in between Bonnie's legs and started licking viciously, Kim heard Bonnie moaned and started licking faster, she felt the tingle between her legs of Bonnie's tongue started moving up and down her lips, Kim brought her hand up to the entrance of Bonnie's wet folds Kim pushed in to the entrance as she felt the soft hymen, a smile crossed her face as she got a dastardly idea.

Kim brought her hand up beside her other one and pressed her thumbs against Bonnie's hymen while continued, Kim in one quick motion broke Bonnie's hymen, brought her mouth around and started deinking the mix of juices and the traces of blood, Kim felt Bonnie orgasm.

I'm going to get you for that, said Bonnie teasingly, as she flipped Kim over and drove her thumb into Kim's hymen braking it, the smell was drawing her to look at her handy work, as she observed the trickle of blood, she dived in and drank deep, as she tasted that the blood had stopped, she felt Kim grab her flipping her around to face her, as they both splashed into the bank of the stream.

Kim tightened her grip around Bonnie as she bit down hard on Bonnie's neck, tasting the first sweet taste of flowing blood.

Oww muttered Bonnie as she wrapped her arms around Kim brining her close, wrapping one leg over and the other under Kim as she pushed their nether lips, she licked Kim's neck before sinking her teeth into her neck.


End file.
